


New

by donnatroy



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Dick is a dork, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnatroy/pseuds/donnatroy
Summary: Dick is not so subtle about his love





	

Nights weren’t the best time to be with him, neither was the day, but somehow he still made time for you. You weren’t sure how, between him being Nightwing and him working nine to five, he could still move everything around to be with you.

You didn’t understand why he would go through that trouble with you, you were just his friend after all.

Something was different that night. He knocked instead of using his key. He didn’t come barreling into your apartment ready to tell you about the day he had or the case he was working for his night job. Dick walked in slowly, dragging his feet behind him and never once looking at you directly, barely sparing a glance around the tiny living room.

“Are you alright?”

You don’t know what’s more surprising, the fact that he ignores you or that he automatically goes for the liquor cabinet.

When he plops down on the couch next to you, a tired look in his eyes and a frown etched onto his lips, you can only find yourself staring at him, questioning ever move and every small insignificant sound he makes.

“Dick… tell me whats wrong.”

He only leans his head back against the back of the couch and shakes his head. “I don’t want you to worry.”

“Well, being cryptic _sure_ isn’t making me worry.” you retort and poke him in the side. “Please, let me help you.”

“You’re too good for me.” he says, siting up and taking your hands in his.

His eyes drifted down to your lips, watching them move as you spoke, not really listening as he was transfixed on the way they moved and all he could think of was how they would feel against his. 

“Kiss me,” he whispered hoarsely, not even fully thinking as he said it, “Please.”

You stared at him in shock as he looked up at you, licking his lips just a bit before squeezing your hands.

“I… Dick, I don’t…” It wasn’t like you’d never thought about kissing him. As embarrassing as it was you daydreamed about it quite frequently but now that it was happening you couldn’t even think about it. You weren’t sure if it was because you didn’t want this to be some kind of cruel trick that you would easily fall for or even worse, that it was real and that he did want you.

“Fuck it.”

You leaned over, practically pouncing on his lap as you held his face in your hands and pressed your lips against his. The way he responded, hands falling flat against your back and pushing himself back against you eagerly, you knew this was real.


End file.
